Hidden Behind the Mask
by Rum Sangwoo
Summary: Delerious decides to go to a convention in secret where the rest of the gang is going to so he could silently meet them as a fan. After all his identity is to remain unknown, even with the gang. So when Delerious happens to meet Vanoss at the bar later with the gang he joins in, though later on Vanoss says that he feels like he's met Delerious before making him scram and leaving.
1. Chapter 1

"Finally finished packing!" I groaned, I've always hated packing since it was so time consuming and boring. Though I couldn't help it this time since I was going to Seattle early tomorrow for the PAX gaming convention though of course in secret.

Every gaming convention that the rest of the gang went to I was always the one who didn't go in order to keep my face a secret and stay out of crowds. Though this time I decided to try it out, and of course if I didn't like it I would fly home and that would be the end of it.

Checking my phone it was late in the evening and I decided it was time to hit the hay for the long flight. Moving my blankets back I slipped into my bed and wrapped myself in my them, though of course I tossed and turned from my excitement and anxiety from worrying what could happen. After all, anything was possible. Soon my eyes became drowsy and I was able to fall asleep.

Waking up to my alarm I groaned and silenced it as I slipped out of my bed stretching. Scratching my neck I walked into the bathroom and decided to take a quick hot shower since I still had two hours to get down the airport.

When finished I tried myself and wrapped the towel around my waist and exited the bathroom and into the closet where I would decide on today's outfit. Option one would be a comfortable outfit or option two would be a fashionable outfit.

Deciding on option one and slipped on a black and white pair of Adidas track pants along with the matching track jacket while wearing a simple black t-shirt that hugged my torso quiet nicely, slipping on some black long socks I matched the outfit with a pair of all black Roshe's.

Slipping on my watch and black backpack I checked my watch to see I had about thirty minutes to drive to the airport while grabbing something to eat. Picking up my duffle bag I walked into the kitchen and opened up the cupboard and took out a few protein energy bars than headed out.

Reaching the airport an going through all the security procedures I waited for my flight since I had around five more minutes. Checking my phone the gang was already talking about their morning and how they were either getting ready to board their flight or if they already landed.

When it was time to board I slipped my phone into my pocket and headed into, going from person to person. When I finally managed to get to my seat I sighed in relief, I hated crowds and always have. The person who was sitting next to me looked to be a younger woman who was dressed in a formal business suit. She looked to be tall, had light blonde hair and wore black framed glasses.

Turning my gaze towards the window I watched as we took off, and eventually fell asleep until we landed.

It was raining lightly as I managed to get out of the airport. It was cold enough to see your breath, though it didn't faze me. Calling for a taxi one stopped as I slipped in, it was hot.

"Where to Sir?" The driver asked looking in the mirror.

"Go to Four Seasons Hotel," I responded the man nodded and begun driving. It was silent the entire way there. I watched people walk the streets of Seattle, everything so far seemed to be dim from the clouds and rain.

Paying the driver I grabbed my duffle bag and walked into the hotel and walked towards the counter where a young woman was standing in uniform.

"Welcome to Four Seasons Hotel what can I do for you today Sir?" She asked with a smile.

"I have a reservation for Smith," I claimed, nodding she checked into the computer until she found it

"Of course Mr. Smith here is your key and your room number is 133 on the ninth floor. If you need anything to be sure to use the phone and call for service." She explained as she handed me the key.

"Thank you." Grabbing the key I headed towards the elevator. As it opened it was empty, stepping in I pressed the nine and waited for it to move. Reaching the ninth floor it opened. Exiting I passed a few maids as I poked for my room. It was down at the third to last door.

Unlocking the door I entered, the smell if vanilla coconut hit my nose, and it sure did smell wonderful. Closing the door behind me I walked in and found the bedroom and sat my bags down next to the bed near the drawer stand. Slipping off my track jacket I threw it to the bed and began the long journey of unpacking. Fantastic.

When finished I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth then dressed in plain grey sweatpants and headed off to bed. Though before going to sleep I checked the chat briefly to see how everyone was doing. Vanoss managed to get to his hotel along with everyone else safely. They all planned on getting up early to head out and eat breakfast apparently too. Turning off my phone and slipping it onto the charger I turned off the lamp and fell asleep without eating dinner that night.

Waking up on my own I grabbed my phone to see what the time was, thirty after nine. Yawning I got to my feet making sure to stretch out my body.

Walking into the bathroom I grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the sink for a few seconds. Wiping my face with the cold damp cloth made me feel refreshed and awake. When done I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth along with flossing. My short hair looking messy as always I left it since it looked better that way.

After I applied some deodorant I left the bathroom and went to the closet to see what I would wear for today. Since it was a gaming convention I decided to pick out the limited edition gold and black Vanoss hoodie with a loose faded blue denim jacket with faded denim ripped jeans.

To fit with the look I wore long black socks and a pair of all black Roshe's like yesterday. To fit the look a simple black cap that I put on backward along with my watch.

Checking the time it was five after ten so I decided to order some breakfast from the hotel. Grabbing the menu that they set down on the nightstand I read through it, when finished I used their phone to call for service. I decided to have Belgian waffles with market berries and vanilla creme with a latte.

When it finally came I quickly ate the breakfast and left it on the nightstand for the maid to pick it up later. Grabbing my wallet and phone I was ready to head out until I saw the hockey mask on my bed. Laughing I turned and left the room. I brought it with me just in case.

While in the elevator I checked the group chats to see that everyone was already there at his or her booths or walking around. Everyone sounded excited by the sound of it.

Reaching the first floor I exited the elevator and left the building calling for a taxi. When one pulled over I got in and told him where to go. This time the guy was more talkative and Delirious happily talked along with him.

Paying the man when I reached my destination I said my goodbyes and left the car. It was lightly raining but I didn't mind since it felt relaxing. Walking into the building and through the huge the crowds I looked around and it was just as huge as the pictures online showed.

Looking around I saw people wearing their favorite YouTuber merchandise, I even saw people wear some of my merchandise that made me laugh quietly to myself.

Since I was here I had to laugh more quietly since if I did my normal laugh it would be a dead giveaway, along with my voice I decided to keep it low and cool. If someone asked for my name I'd say my last name, Smith and I was from California.

I watched as people were playing on Xbox competing with each other, I watched silently along with other strangers. I was watching a young boy trying his hardest to win, and eventually, he did and boy was he extremely happy.

A staff member gives him something, deciding it was time to leave I walked away and onward to find out where the gang was set up at. It took me a bit but when I heard Lui's voice nearby I managed to find them.

There was a large line in every single one of the gangs' booth, I decided to go in Vanoss's line even though it was the longest. Even though I was a member of the gang didn't mean I wasn't a fan. Even before I was friends with Vanoss I was a fan and I always would be one.

While waiting in line I pulled out my phone and decided to go to the group chat to just leave a text.

'How is the convention so far?' I messaged. Though of course, it would take a while since everyone was busy, I knew eventually that I would be replied to.

Putting my phone back into my pocket I watched as a young girl stood up next to Vanoss, both of them smiling as they gotten their picture taken. I smiled to myself as I watched a young girl go up to Terroriser, she seemed to be shy.

Time passed by and I was finally the fifth person in line, and my legs were beginning to ache. I was wondering how the group could do this for so long, though I know it was for their fans. After all, they loved their fans and so did I.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder behind me caused me to turn my neck to see a couple of girls that looked a bit younger than me smiling.

"Hey," I said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Hello, my friend and I couldn't help but notice you and was wondering if we could catch your number?" A tall blonde girl said with a smile.

"Sorry but I have to say no." I shook my head as they looked at me sadly.

"That's too bad, then can we get a picture? It's not often we come across handsome men like you nowadays that come here." She exclaimed. I thought about and decided what could be the harm of a picture?

"All right, no harm in that." I smiled causing the two of them to smile with a light flush on their face. The blonde took out her phone while each of them got on either side of me. Bending down a bit I smiled into the camera and they did the same and when she took the photo she put her phone away.

"Thank you!" The both of them said. Though I watched as the blonde took my hand and pulled out a pen out of her bag and started writing on my hand.

"If you ever change your mind here is my number~" She smiled looking up at me, I smiled back nervously.

"All right then." I turned around and noticed I was the second person in line now. The guy before me was smaller and younger than me and I watched as he walked up to Vanoss and shook his hand.

The two of them posing for the picture to be taken I smiled. Vanoss was really loved by his fans no doubt. When the picture was taken the two of them hugged and said their goodbye. As the time passed I begun to feel nervous as I walked up handing the man my phone on camera.

"Hey, thanks for coming, what's your name?" Vanoss said as he lifted his hand for me to shake.

"Smith," I said messing up in the beginning with my normal voice. I lifted my hands and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Smith. Want me to sign your jacket?" He asked. I nodded, still surprised to be by his side.

Grabbing a pen he opened it and signed his name in the golden owl when finished Vanoss smiled. The two of us stood next to each other to get our picture taken. I bent down since Vanoss was shorter than me. He smelled fresh, I internally shuddered. Our bodies were so close it felt like my skin was on fire. We smiled and the flash of the camera went off. Standing tall once again I looked down at him and smiled.

"Well guess I'll see you later," I said a bit of sadness was in my voice.

"I'll see you later today when I'm speaking, I'll find you in the crowds right?" He asked as he looked into my eyes.

"Sure." I mentally hit myself in the head as it was my normal voice. Of course, Vanoss looked at me strangely but before he could say anything I turned and waved then taking my phone from the man.

Next, I decided to get into Cartoonz line which wasn't as long as Vanoss's line but still long. Of course, my legs began aching once again as time passed by though when I eventually got up to be second in line I smiled at the thought of his reaction to seeing me here.

As the girl in front of me went up and got her shirt signed I watched as they took a picture. When it was my turn and his eyes finally focused on me he was surprised as I handed the guy my phone and walked up to him.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Cartoonz said a bit loudly gaining attention. I slapped my hand onto his mouth with a nervous smile.

"I'm here as a simple fan to get my picture taken. Now shut up before you cause more attention than I need dumbass!" I whispered in his ear.

Suddenly I heard WildCats voice.

"You know him Cartoonz?" He asked I turned around to face him along with Cartoonz.

"Oh yeah... He's an old friend of mine from high school..." Cartoonz lied. I nodded, I looked over to see Vanoss's eyes on me. His eyes were full of suspicion, I just smiled and waved.

"Let's get our picture taken now," I said, he nodded. When it was finished I waved him goodbye as I walked off hearing his voice.

"Text me later asshole!" He said loudly, I chuckled to myself. I could feel the eyes on me, I was nervous but I decided to try my hardest to ignore the stares.

Apparently, the eyes on me weren't only because of the incident with Cartoonz though since another group of girls came up to me asking for my number.

"Sorry ladies but I have to say no," I said shaking my head.

"Is it because you have a girlfriend?" One of them asked.

"No I don't, it's just I'm currently into someone and don't plan on being in a relationship," I replied waving my hand.

"Is it mutual?" She asked, I internally groaning in annoyance.

"It's one-sided. Now if you excuse me I need to move on." I said in a harsher tone. Instead of saying goodbye I excused myself and walked away.

Walking around I watched as people bought merchandise or was playing games while having fun. For me, it was enjoyable just watching other people have fun. If I wasn't here in secret I would be like the rest of the crew taking pictures with fans and enjoying my time with them. I was fine this way though.

When it was finally time for the crew to go up and talk I joined the crowds who were cheering them on, I was silently cheering them on. Immediately Cartoonz and myself eyes met. I waved and he smiled, I then switched my eyes to all the other members until I reached Vanoss who was currently speaking.

His eyes weren't on me since he most likely didn't see me. I also wasn't sure if what he said before was actually going to happen since I was just a mere fan. Though I was okay with that.

Feeling like I was being stared at I turned to see a few girls staring at me when I met their gazes they blushed and turned away and so did I.

When I decided I was there long enough I decided to leave since I was hungry and my legs were aching.

Turning from WildCat whom was currently speaking I walked through the crowds of people. When I managed to slip through and out of the crowds I sighed and walked on.

Exiting the building I lifted my hood over my head and started walking. Opening my phone I searched for restaurants near me and found a good looking one.

Slipping my phone away I looked around, cars passing by people walking with their umbrellas it was peaceful beside the sound of cars honking.

Checking my watch it was fifteen after two which meant that there were fifteen more minutes until the crew would stop talking and go back to their booths.

Reaching the restaurant a man to me to my seat and handed me a menu. Scrolling down I read the menu until I found something that sounded good. When the man came back he sat down my ice water and waited for me to speak.

" I'll have a grilled tilapia, wet enchilada style please," I said, he wrote down the order than looked back up.

"Is that all?" He asked and I nodded. "Then I'll be back with it shortly Sir." He said walking away.

Taking out my phone I'd seen I got a reply in the group chat so I went to check it.

'It's going great, too bad you aren't here asshole." MiniLadd said. If only he knew. Noticing I had another message it was the private chat with Cartoonz and myself.

'Want to explain why you were here at PAX?' Thinking of a reply I began typing.

'Just wanted to see the crew in person you know? Besides it's not like I'm not allowed to go idiot.' I replied then turned off my phone to wait for a reply later.

When the man finally came back with my order I dug in happily since I was starving. Hearing my phone go off I checked to see who was calling, and it wasn't a surprise to see Cartoonz name.

"Yeah?" I said as I answered.

"You should have told everyone you were here!" He said the sound of voices were in the background.

"Then what's the point of hiding my identity?" I asked as I took another bite.

"The point is your here, anyways what hotel are you staying at?" I took another bite than swallowed.

"Four Seasons." Took another bite and chewed as he replied.

"All right, well the crew is packing up for the day you coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to stroll around and see what's happening there until it ends on the fourth." I took a drink of my water and sighed.

"Well, later we are going to be stopping by a bar, want to come?"

"Yeah, a drink sounds good. Keep my identity a secret though. Call me by my last name too." I said while fiddling with my fork.

"All right, see you later then." He said ending the call.

Finishing my food I called over to the man and paid for the meal than headed out. This should be interesting.

 **Author's Note- Hey guys Rum here, and I just wanted to say I have actually been working on this project silently for a few days now. I am a huge BL (Boy Loves) fan and I think Vanoss and H2O Delirious is just everything! Sorry for it not being a Naruto x Hinata fanfiction but my account is not solely based on them. Also if you don't like two men being in love than this story is not for you! If you don't know who they are look them up on YouTube. Anyways I hope you enjoy! See you next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke from the sound of someone calling my phone, grabbing it I read the caller ID which said Cartoonz. Groaning I answered it, "What's up?"

"I was texting you the details to the bar we're at but you didn't answer so I decided to call you," Cartoonz explained.

"I was taking a nap so I didn't hear it," I replied as I got to my feet yawning while doing so.

"Alright well, I sent you the details so swing on by," I could hear the sound of Lui's voice speaking to Nogla.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," I said ending the call. Deciding to change my outfit I rummaged through the closet finding a matching outfit. Consisting of a black Nike long sleeve, Nike SB sweat shorts, black Nike long socks, and all black Nike trainers. To top it off with a simple black hat and shades.

Grabbing my phone and wallet I headed out leaving the hotel. Pulling out my phone I checked the details, calling for a taxi one pulled over and I told her the destination.

It was about a ten-minute drive from the hotel to the bar they were at and when we reached there I paid the lady than exited the vehicle. Looking up at the building I took a quick breath then walked in.

The place was a good size, on one side a bar and the other side was filled with arcade games. There were a few tables here and there with couples sitting at them.

It didn't take long to find the group since WildCats voice was loud and clear as he spoke. Walking past Nogla and Lui I walked up to Cartoonz and slapped his back causing him to swiftly turn around to see me.

"Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me De... Smith," He said with a sigh of relief. Laughing a bit lower than I usually did I sat next to him.

"I'll have a glass of Brandy," I said to the bartender who nodded in reply.

"Starting off strong," Cartoonz smirked, I smirked back.

"You know me," I chuckled lowly.

"Cartoonz who you got over there?" The voice of Terroriser startled me for a quick second causing me to look at Cartoonz himself.

"Oh this is Smith from earlier at the convention," Cartoonz explained.

"Hey Smith I'm Brain nice to meet you," He said with a flash of a smile.

"Nice to meet you, though no need for introductions I'm a fan of all you guys," I said with a nod of the head. I flinched from hearing the next voice.

"You're that guy from earlier," Vanoss said, I not even noticing he was next to Cartoonz.

"That's me," I smiled with a wave.

"I didn't see you when I was speaking on stage you know. What happened to you?" I was surprised that he even remembered me, and that he even tried looking for me during that time.

"Oh I was-" I didn't get to finish my sentence since there was a tap on my shoulder causing me to turn to see a woman next to me.

Slim and curvy with long legs and tan skin, long black straight hair and light brown eyes were how you would describe her.

She was wearing a tight black long sleeve that had a hole showing her cleavage along with a black choker, and a tight black skirt with black laced up heels. Overall she would be described as a total beauty, though for me I wasn't all that interested.

"Excuse me I couldn't help but notice you when I came in and I was wondering what your name is?" Her voice sounded seductive and smooth.

"Smith, and you?" I answered plainly, hearing a whistle caused me to glance back real quick to see MiniLadd and Terroriser.

"Lillian is my name." She said I watched as she scooted a little closer than she needed to be next to me.

"Nice to meet you... Lillian. Now, what can I help you with?" She smirked as she raised her brow.

"A drink would be nice," she hummed as she pushed some hair behind her ear slowly. I wasn't too fond of women who so easily threw themselves at you, and she definitely was one of them.

"Of course, order what you want." I could feel the stares of the group along with others on me which begun to make me feel nervous.

"Then I'll take you up on that offer. Bartender, I'll take a sex on the beach if you will." She said turning back to look at me with a smirk.

"Of course ma'am," the man said, I took a sip of my drink then took a quick glance at Vanoss who was watching me. Our eyes met, even though he couldn't see my eyes from my shades.

"So Smith... Tell me about yourself. Such as your hobbies and job," Lillian said placing her hand on her legs.

"Well I work in the entertainment industry, and my hobbies would be gaming and working out and such," I explained. It wasn't a lie, I just put it in a bit more of a complex wording.

"Interesting, I'm actually a Victoria Secret model along with Gucci. Though of course, I model for other popular brands and such," she boasted. I could care less about what she did.

"Sounds... flashy." I watched as the bartender set down her drink and she took a sip.

"Indeed it is, says Smith do you happen to have a girlfriend at the moment?" I jumped a little when I felt her hand slide onto the middle of my thigh.

"And if I did?" I asked raising a brow as I took off my glasses and setting them on the table. She smiled as she gave a light squeeze.

"Then I would be a bit disappointed since I'm sure we could have a bit of fun." She flashed a seductive smile that had no reaction from me. The feeling of her hand sliding up further caused me to internally groan in annoyance.

"Go, Smith!" I heard Nogla's voice say.

Smirking she raised a brow, leaning into her ear I blew causing her to shudder. I glanced at Vanoss who was watching carefully along with Cartoonz and some of the others. I chuckled.

"I.. Have no interest in bitches who spread their legs upon first meetings like you," I said lowly causing her to jerk back. Her face was full of surprise and shock. To be honest I did hate women like that but I was a hypocrite since I did have sex with men and women upon first meeting. She just wasn't my type.

"You... I think your misunderstanding something here," she sputtered. I chuckled deeply.

"If rubbing my thigh and opening your legs is a misunderstanding then you may be right," I scoffed. "Though I highly doubt it. By the way, I think I forgot to tell you that I prefer men over women." I smirked.

"You... I have never met such a dick like you!" She snapped as she got to her feet and rushed out of the building causing me to chuckle and turn to Cartoonz and the group who was looking at me.

"What did you whispered to her?" Cartoonz asked questioningly, I could see the other guys wanted to know the same thing.

"I told her I have no interest in bitches who spread their legs upon first meeting," I answered with a shrug as I took a gulp of my Brandy.

"Man you totally missed out on a hot babe Smith!" WildCat said I shrugged.

"Like I said I prefer men over women," I replied I looked over at Vanoss who was staring at me deeply. I smirked causing him to look away.

"Man I would have never guessed after all you have the total womanizer thing written all over your face," Moo said.

"So have you done it with a man before? How was it then?" WildCat asked curiously. This caused Vanoss to look right back at me.

"Of course, and it was way better than with a woman for sure, though I do love my fair share in women," I exclaimed taking another gulp.

"That's too bad I don't think I could ever do it with a man. I mean maybe if they looked like you or such." WildCat sighed taking a drink of his own. I raised my brow.

"Is that an offer?" I teased causing him to spit his drink.

"No! I was just saying," He shouted in reply causing me to laugh.

"I'm just teasing you, I may look like a player but really I'm not. I'm currently into someone right now." I said taking a glance at Vanoss, I watched as he was looking me up and down. I smirked.

"Is it mutual?" Nogla asked I shook my head sadly.

"It's one-sided as far as I know. I actually came here to see him in secret," I explained taking another sip.

"Did you see them?" Lui asked I smiled.

"Yeah, but he didn't see me." I lied gulping the rest of my drink.

"Another Brandy Sir," I said to the bartender who nodded.

"What's his name?" Cartoonz asked questioningly. That's right, he didn't know I was in love with Vanoss, nor did anyone else.

"His name... Is a secret!" I smiled, though I leaned into Cartoonz ear and whispered, "Vanoss." He jumped in surprise and I saw him take a quick glance at Vanoss.

The night went on further as we all chatted peacefully, I listened to their stories and quietly enjoyed it. Though I had a feeling every time I spoke I was beginning to mess up on my voice since I could feel Vanoss watching me in suspicion. I was right too cause the next thing he said shocked me.

"You know Smith your voice reminds me of someone..." The others spoke to each other except Cartoonz and me.

"Really? Must be a coincidence..." I said nervously as I gulped my drink.

"I don't-" Though before he could finish I stood up swiftly and slapped some money on the counter and began walking out.

"It was nice talking to you guys!" I said as I waved.

"Leaving already?" WildCat said as the rest looked at me.

"Yeah, but I'll be at PAX tomorrow so I might run into you guys maybe," I shrugged before rushing out and calling for a taxi. I could feel Vanoss's gaze on me the entire time I walked out of the building too.

Waking up I was surprised to see the sun shining brightly as it was raining yesterday. Yawning I checked the time on the phone which was fifteen after eleven. Sighing I took a quick shower than brushed my teeth.

Walking into the closet with the towel wrapped around my waist I debated on what I should wear today. Scavenging through my clothes I threw out a decent outfit onto my bed.

Slipping on some plain black AE boxers I than slid on a black t-shirt that hugged my body and over it was a light faded blue ripped denim jacket.

I then slipped on a pair of faded AE ripped denim jeans than a pair of long black socks. Slipping on my all black slip-on Vans and black cap I grabbed my wallet, phone, and glasses than headed out.

While in a taxi I pulled up my contacts and called Cartoonz up to see if he was busy and if he wanted to hang out. I listened quietly as the phone rang.

"Hey what's up?" I heard his voice as he answered. I smiled.

"Just on my way to PAX, was wondering if you're busy?" I asked I looked at my watch, forty after twelve I than looked back up.

"Not at all, actually Genay and I are just walking around and looking at stuff in PAX. Want to join us?" He asked for the sound of his girlfriend's voice was in the background.

"Yeah, I was actually going to ask you that." I chuckled while looking out at the window. Cartoonz chuckled also.

"Alright well then we'll meet you by the entrance than and wait for you," he said.

"Be there in a few," I replied ending the call.

It didn't take long for me to finally reach PAX, exiting the taxi I looked around for Cartoonz and his girlfriend.

Ready to text him to ask where he was at I heard his voice causing me to look up and see his hand in hand with Genay.

"There you are," I laughed as I walked up to him.

"Yeah, it's pretty packed in there like yesterday," he said as he begun walking back in with me on his other side.

"So what happened when I left the bar last night?" I asked as I looked around.

"Well, the guys like you and was actually hoping to hang out with you later. Of course, they were confused why you turned that woman down, but I don't blame you." I laughed a bit loudly at his words.

"She reeked of trash. I can't stand people like that." Shaking I heard him laugh at my comment.

"So how many times have girls came up to you so far Mr. Handsome?" He chuckled, I frowned.

"Too many, I find it annoying. I was talking to Vanoss when that bitch jumped in," I said with a tsk of my tongue.

"Yeah, speaking of that you never told me you know," he said looking down at me with a raised brow and smirk.

"Sorry, I mean I have for a long time now but he has Sydney. There's no room for me in there sadly," I chuckled looking down, shoving my hands into my pocket.

"You aren't wrong, but I do think he sees you as something more than a friend somehow," he replied I shook my head.

"No way, he sees me as his friend. Nothing more." I gave a side smile as I looked up at him.

"Who knows, are you fine with that?" He asked questioningly. Was I fine with just being his friend and standing back and watching him be happy?

I wanted so badly to say no, but really it was fine if I could one-sidely love him forever. After all, I couldn't be hurt that way, it was better this way.

"Yeah, I rather he is happy with how he is now," I replied smiling to myself as I looked down.

"Then what about you? Do you plan on being alone forever?" Cartoonz asked I flinched at the sound of his words.

"No I don't plan on that, but for now just one-time things are fine with me every once in a while." I shrugged looking forward as we walked.

"Must be hard for one night stands," he sighed.

"Not really, I only do it when I'm backed up and I make sure it's a one-time thing. It's better than making it complicated with emotions involved," I answered.

"Must be easy for you since your such a hotshot," he laughed causing me to laugh.

"What can I say? I'm blessed!" I smiled.

"So when's the last time you did it?" He asked I looked over at Genay who was on the phone, making sure we weren't leaving her out.

"Around last month. I'll probably do it sometime soon." I shrugged.

"Say what did Vanoss think about me?" I asked after a few moments of silence. I couldn't help but worry after all.

"Don't really know. He stayed quiet about you." I looked around when I suddenly felt someone hit my legs. Looking down I saw a small little girl on her bottom crying.

She seemed to be about five or six, she had short curly blonde hair and was tan. She wore a long sleeve black dress with white long ribbon socks and black shoes. She had a small white ribbon in her hair.

Surprised I took off my glasses and bent down in front of her. "Hey, are you alright what's wrong?" I asked worryingly. Her eyes opened as she looked at me with tears in her eyes. They were bright brown and incredibly beautiful.

"I-I lost my mommy! I can't find my mommy!" She cried I could feel the stares around us.

"Here I'll help you find her, what her name and what does she look like sweetie?" I asked with a smile, her sobs stopped along with the tears.

"S-She has short brown hair and brown eyes. H-her name is Amber. She's carrying my brown bear!" She said sadly.

"All right thanks, now's let's go look for her then!" I smiled brightly, reaching out my hand her small hand grabbed mine as I helped her up.

"Cartoonz I'll catch up with you later okay?" I said, he smiled.

"Sure. Don't let her out of your sight," he said and I nodded as he left.

"Say what about a piggyback ride then so you can help search from above?" I said causing her to lighten up.

"Really!" She said brightly causing me to laugh.

"Really! Now hop on my back and I'll carry you to your mom!" I said bending down. Getting behind me she jumped wrapping her arms around my neck as I held her legs. Getting up I looked back.

"All right let's find your mom!" I said and she smiled. Walking around I searched for her description of her mother. Every once in a while I asked if someone knew her mother. Not a single one.

Deciding it wasn't enough I called out her name, and her daughter did the same.

"Hey, Smith!" I heard which caused me to turn and jump a bit in surprise since I saw Vanoss walking towards me.

"Oh hey," I said a bit quiet as he walked up while looking at the girl on my back.

"Who's the girl?" He asked with a smile and wave.

"She lost and can't find her mother so I'm helping her," I explained, I saw him look into my eyes with a smile, I gulped as I felt hot. I turned away to look at the ground.

"I'll help you then, let's go to an announcer so we can call out for a lost child," he said.

"All right. Lead the way," I said. He began walking and I followed at his side.

"I miss my mommy!" The girl said next to my hear causing me to shiver.

"Don't worry! My friend and I will definitely get you to your mom safe and sound! And did I hear you liked teddy bears?" I asked grinning as I glanced back at her.

"Yes! I really love teddy bears!" She burst loudly cause me to chuckle.

"I don't blame you, I love them too..." My sentence came to a stop as I begun panicking. I just fucked up big time. Delirious loves teddy bears. I took a glance at Vanoss who wasn't paying any attention hopefully.

"Really! Can we be friends?" She asked with a small giggle which calmed me down.

"Of course, I forgot to ask for your name," I said looking around.

"Sunny!" She burst loudly causing me to flinch. Just a bit too loud near my ear.

"Nice to meet you Sunny, I'm Smith," I introduced with a chuckle.

"Mr. Smith you're my hero!" She said to which I smiled. That didn't sound too bad. Being called a hero. We chatted on about various things until we finally got to an announcer to which he happily helped with our problem.

I noticed a woman running through the crowds and when she reached us I smiled as she rushed up to her daughter squeezing her in a tight hug.

When the reunion was done she got to her feet and looked at me and Vanoss with a genuine smile.

"Are you the two who found my daughter?" She asked walking up to us.

"Yes, ma'am!" I smiled brightly. She walked closer and held out her hand.

"Thank you so much I don't know how to repay you." She said, I lifted my hand and shook her hand, her hand was small and cold.

"No need, just seeing her back with her mother is enough for me and my friend," I said looking back at Vanoss who glanced up from looking at something.

"Of course," Vanoss replied.

"Really thank you." She said setting her other hand on mine and shook it. I noticed her hands were trembling as she shook.

"Mommy his name is Smith!" Sunny said brightly while tugging at my shirt and pointing up at me.

"Nice to meet you Smith my name is Amber." She said letting go of my hand.

"Same goes for you," I replied. "Well I have to go," I said as I bent down to Sunny. I ruffled her hair lightly with my hand. "It was nice to make a friend like you Sunny." I smiled, I watched as her face turned red.

"P-Prince!" She sputtered out cause me to chuckle. I got to my feet and waved at the mother and daughter and left with Vanoss at my side before he said his goodbye. I was now a prince and not a hero.

"Wouldn't have thought you'd be so great with kids." He said turning to look at me causing me to look down.

"They're cute and innocent," I responded. "What about you? Are you good with kids?" I asked raising a brow.

"Yeah, I like playing with them and teaching them how to play hockey and such," he responded looking around.

"Then I'm guessing you want kids?" I asked, I automatically regretted my words. I was setting myself up to be rejected silently.

"Maybe one day, but for now I'm happy as things are." I watched him silently then turned away. I could feel my hands in my pocket shaking a bit.

"Say are you good with relationship advice?" I asked as I looked to the right.

"Well I couldn't really say yes or no guess it depends on the question or situation." I was beginning to feel nervous if I should ask from the man I was in love with or if I should just drop it.

"Okay say the situation is like this you've been friends for years and you one-sidedly love them, they don't know and they have a lover. You're happy with them just being happy and watching from the sidelines. But you may eventually want more? Should u confess and get rejected? Or should you never confess and just watch from the sidelines?" I asked looking up. Right now there was no destination we were headed to so it was good to make conversation. I was preparing myself for his answer now.

"So basically the guy you like has a lover and you are happy with them being happy for now but might end up wanting more?" He asked turning to me, I turned to him with a chuckle.

"Basically yes," I replied if my hands weren't shaking before they definitely were now and my body felt hot.

"Well, that's tough. I think it would be best to confess, even if you end up rejected or you might not. Honestly, that's a hard situation I have to say. Must suck." He said, I turned my eyes away from his and looked forward.

"Yeah, feelings really do suck, don't they? One moment you can feel like your at the top of the world the next you could feel like you're being swallowed whole..." My words became quiet.

"Yeah." He replied.

"How do you feel when you're with your girlfriend?" I asked I knew his answer would shoot me and hurt. Though I just needed to hears his words.

"It feels amazing like I'm on the top of the world." He replied happily I was watching his facial expression. He was smiling bright causing me to look away.

I grabbed my glasses and slipped them on as my eyes begun watering. I wore a shaky smile on my face. I decided to hurry and end our conversation before he could see my face and say something.

"W-Well I'm going to find Cartoonz, I'll see you later..." I said my voice shaking and I could feel his eyes turn to me.

"Hey are you-" Before he could finish his sentence I turned and smiled the brightest smile I could manage.

"I feel like I'm on top of the world," I responded, I turned away quickly with a wave and rushed away before he could say something else.

Reaching outside I stood still and looked down. Who knew it could hurt this bad. Being rejected silently. I lifted my glasses with my hand and covered my eyes with my hand as tears fell from my eyes. God, it hurts...

 **Authors Note: Hey guys Rum here with a new chapter of this story, if you noticed my chapters are shorter than my first two stories. I like to stick around to 3,000-4,000 words so I don't end up getting bored quickly. This story will also not be long but maybe around 12-15 chapters with up to maybe 50-60,000 words in total or more I'm not going to do the math. Also Anywaysif you want to read them earlier check our my Wattpad I just made (Rum_Sangwoo) I will be posting all chapters earlier on there for any story. Anyways hope you enjoyed and see you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

I felt my phone vibrate as someone called, grabbing my phone I looked at it through my glasses that was now hiding my red eyes. The caller ID said Cartoonz, and I realized I never called him to tell him where to meet again.

Answering it I sighed at his voice as he spoke. "Hey, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm... I'm outside." I said slowly my voice cracked.

"Are you okay?" He sounded worried which made me smile.

"I'm fine," I said he was silent then I heard his voice speaking to Genay which was muffled.

"Hey, I'm coming to get you so we can talk." He said I smiled.

"All right, I'll be waiting." I ended the call and looked up at the sky as I sat down on the ledge.

It didn't take long for Cartoonz to find me, I watched as he walked up to me. Standing to my feet I walked up to him.

"Let's talk over lunch." He said, I nodded in reply and we went. I was silent the whole way there. We ended up going to the same place I went to yesterday so I ordered the same thing as we sat.

"All right. So what happened?" He asked his words full of concern.

"I... Was rejected you know. Without him even noticing he did it. Though it was my fault.." I explained as he listened quietly.

"How?"

"We were talking and I asked him what he thought of his girlfriend. Said he felt like he was on top of the world. Now how am I suppose to confess to those words?" I asked as I took off my glasses revealing my messy face.

"Oh, Jonathan..." He said.

"I just wished I knew how much it hurt before I asked," I said looking down at the table with my fists clenched. "Now I wish I never came." My words bitter.

Cartoonz was silent as he heard my words since he knew there was no response to give to my words.

When our food came we ate in silence, Cartoonz texting his girlfriend every once in a while. When we finished he paid for the meal and we left the building.

"Well, Genay is waiting for me what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'll go back to my hotel or something," I mumbled.

"Well don't do anything stupid man." He said patting my back.

"Don't worry about me, I'll text you later," I said after calling for a taxi. "Now get in." I smiled.

Getting in I closed the door and watched as he left. Calling for another taxi I got in and gave the place of my hotel. It wasn't a long ride before but this time it felt like an eternity.

Reaching the hotel I paid the main than walked out and into the building. Passing the receptionist I walked in the elevator and pressed my floor. When it opened I walked past an old man than to my room.

Opening the door and closing it as I walked passed I walked straight to my bed then fell on to it. The sheets felt fresh and soft as I snuggled in. Soon I fell asleep, though not without the empty feeling that followed me.

I wasn't sure what I woke from but my eyes fluttered open. It was dark in my room which caused me to look at my phone to see the time. Seemed like I slept for a good seven hours since it was eleven after eight.

Sighing I got to my feet and saw that I had messages from the chat. The chat was full of pictures of the group and I noticed one from Vanoss, he took a photo of him with a fan that wore my delirious mask along with a blue hoodie. I smiled as I began texting back.

"The delirious army is spreading around the world!" I texted than noticed a message from me and Cartoonz private chat.

"What is your room number and floor at four seasons? Seems WildCat is there too and we're all going to hang out. Though I just wanted to drop off something I got for you." He texted I smiled at the thought of him thinking of me and getting me something.

Texting him my room number and floor I shoved my phone in my pocket. I had the sudden crave for Brandy so I decided to go down to the bar in the hotel. Not even bothering to change my clothes I headed out.

Reaching the bar it was a lot larger than yesterday's bar and a lot more classier. I sat down on a bar stool instead of a table since I was alone.

"Excuse me, Sir, I'll get a glass of Brandy please." The man nodded as he begun on my drink. I couldn't help but notice the giggles on my right side.

There was a group of girls a few stools away from me gossiping. On my other side was a pair of guys casually chatting. And here I was alone.

I chuckled to myself and when the man sat down my drank I thanked him and took a sip and sighed at the bitterness of it.

I couldn't help but feel the silence of being alone close in on me letting my mind wander. I was rejected, though that was obvious.

Vanoss is straight and into girls unlike me, so it would be obvious if he turned me down if I did directly confess. That and he had a girlfriend.

I couldn't help but think of his girlfriend who was a beauty and perfect for him. The image of him and his girlfriend came to mind. Holding hands, hugging, and kissing. It gave a bitter feeling inside of me.

I sighed it was wrong to feel this way, I was his friend and nothing more. He was happy which meant I was happy for him. Was I happy right?

I bent my head down and covered my eyes with my hand. Damn. After a minute I lifted my head then grabbed the glass and drank the rest of it in one gulp. Bitter like my feelings.

"Another glass please," I said the man nodded taking my glass. Turning to the group I was surprised to meet with the eyes of someone else.

From what I could see she had shoulder length brown wavy hair, her skin was tan and her face was a bit around with a small nose that was covered in freckles.

Her light blue eyes met with mine and I watched her face become a light pink which made me smile. I waved causing her to look around then back at me to which I nodded.

I watched as her friends turned to see whom she was looking at and their eyes came to me. Some had surprised curious faces and some were smiling.

I watched as a few of them pushed the girl off her chair and towards me. The look of panic and surprise cause me to laugh.

She slowly and shyly walked on over giving me time to check her out.

She looked to be about 5'4 which was like a rock compared to a mountain like me. She was wearing an icy blue tank top with a black skater skirt and black lace-up sandals. I watched as the gold crescent moon necklace bounced as she walked.

When she finally reached me she slowly sat down next to me then looked back at her friends who were watching us quietly.

"Hey, my names Jonathan and yours?" I asked, her eyes didn't meet mine but most likely my neck.

I knew what I was doing was wrong at this moment, but the lonely feeling wouldn't go away. I needed a company to help subdue it.

"Winters." Her voice was small and timid as if I was a wolf looking down at their prey.

"Nice to meet you Winters, now what drink can I get for you tonight?" I asked with a smile.

I didn't know if it was from the drinks or because of how we were getting along so well but next thing I knew was that we were in an elevator kissing, my hand on her hips and her hands on my chest. I ignored my phone that was ringing, hearing the elevator come to a stop I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Our lips never leaving as I stumbled out of the elevator.

I separated my lips from hers, "your room number?" I gasped as I kissed her neck.

"1-126." She said as our lips met again. Looking around to the left I froze seeing a familiar face. Cartoonz eyes were watching me with annoyed eyes and his phone near his ear as my phone was ringing. Winters was kissing my jaw than my collarbone as this was all happening.

My gaze than switched to MiniLadd, Nogla, Terroriser than all the way down to Vanoss. His eyes full of confusion and surprise. Then I looked at the body next to him, which was his girlfriend.

Once again that bitter feeling came causing me to once again glance at his eyes.

"Jonathan, what's wrong?" Winters asked as she kissed my cheek I glanced back at her. There was my name in clear daylight where the others could hear. Panicking I looked back to see Vanoss's eyes surprised.

His mouth was about to open until I glanced away to Winters who was looking at me with hazy eyes.

"Nothing, now let's find your room and continue further?" I mumbled as I kissed her neck quickly.

I looked for her room and begun walking away. It was too late now if they figured it out then they did. She handed me her keys as I let her down through my arm was wrapped around her waist.

Opening the door I took one last glance at Vanoss who watched me walk in until he was out of sight. The sight of his eyes never left my mind as the night went on.

I woke from a body touching me, it was cold. Opening my eyes I groaned the painful feeling of a hangover. Getting to my feet I turned and looked down at the bed where Winters laid asleep.

Looking for my clothes I only put on my black t-shirt, pants, and shoes.

Grabbing my jacket, wallet, and phone I quickly left before she could wake up and make things difficult. After all, it was a one-time thing, nothing else.

When I was in the hallway I was ready to go into the elevator until I noticed the numbers on the doors. Thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two... Thirty-three...

Shit, we were on the same floor! I thought as I walked over to my door and noticed a bag. Picking up the bag I unlocked the door and walked in shutting it from behind.

Throwing my stuff on my bed I sat down and opened up the bag. Inside was cookies and cream ice cream with some other candy bars and a card saying 'Get Well Soon!'

So this was what Cartoonz meant when he got me something. Turning on my phone I noticed five missed calls from him and ten messages.

Signing I checked the messages first.

"Hey, I'm here."

"Hey, are you asleep?"

"Are you okay?"

"Where are you?"

"Open the fucking door idiot!"

"Why aren't you picking up?"

"Dude why are you with a girl?"

"Don't tell me you're going to have sex with her."

"I'll leave the stuff here then."

"Call me later."

Groaning out loud I called him up readying myself for his words. He was most likely getting ready to leave for PAX since it was around eight thirty to nine.

"The hell was that!" I heard his voice loudly causing me to jump in surprise, it also causing my headache worse from the hangover.

"Fuck man be a bit quieter." I groaned rubbing my eyes I sighed.

"Okay then, what the hell was that last night?" He asked.

"A one night stand why are you so surprised?" I asked laying back in my bed.

"Yeah, it's just you didn't even bother to stop when the group saw you guys. And why the hell did you have that type of expression while looking at us?" He asked he was angry.

"What do you mean?" I responded I set the phone on speaker as I slipped off my shirt.

"You went from like a surprise, to you wanted to fucking kill us with your gaze to like why am I living," he explained.

"Sorry, but why was everyone near my door?" I asked questioningly.

"To drop off the stuff I got you, I told them to go on ahead but they insisted and wanted to see you. They took a liking to you. The girls were curious too about you." He explained.

"Oh, well what happened after you guys saw me?" My voice was softer this time as I asked.

"They were surprised but were cheering for you besides Vanoss. He was the most confused about it. Saying that you said you liked a guy so why were you with her." I wasn't surprised by Vanoss's confusion.

"What'd you say?" I asked.

"Well, I gave him the most reasonable and true answer I could give him. That you were rejected and most likely wanted companionship." I could practically feel the shrug he did as he ended his sentence through the phone.

"Did... Did any of them hear my name? The girl said it pretty loudly," I was worried to see if they put the pieces together and figured I was Delirious.

"If they did then they must haven't thought too much into it," he said but he wasn't finished. "Though I feel Vanoss is getting some idea of it." He finished, I wasn't surprised. After all, he was sharp.

"Oh thanks for the stuff by the way," I said and he laughed.

"Your favorites to bring up to your mood. But I see you went with another route. So how was it?" He asked and I laughed.

"Like I said in the bar, men feel way better. But this one was okay, great body. I can't really remember but I think we went at it for a while actually." I chuckled.

"You sex-crazed maniac." Cartoonz joked.

"Hey you know I don't do it all the time! Only when necessary." I shot back.

"Where are you your hotel?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need to shower I feel sweaty and gross. Want to meet at PAX later when I swing on by?" I asked.

"Sure, tell me when you get there and we'll come out to find you. Do you mind if Miniladd and WildCat join?" He said.

"Sure, see you later," I ended the call than tossed my phone behind me. Undressing the rest of my clothes I headed for the shower.

This time my shower was a little longer than the others.

When I finished brushing my teeth than flossing I went into the closet and pulled out a simple outfit for today.

A black and white stripped lose long sleeve with tan jeans than all white vans. This time I decided not to wear my hat nor glasses, I then grabbed my wallet than a phone and headed out.

Checking my watch I read thirty-eight after nine. My head was still pounding from since earlier and it was beginning to bother the shit out of me.

Exiting the taxi I rubbed my forehead as I was on my feet. Walking into the restaurant I waited in line for my turn.

"I'll take two crispy chicken sandwiches please," I said as it was my turn. The lady nodded as she put it in finding my total.

"$8.49 is your total amount," She as I pulled out my wallet and handed her a ten. Handing me my change I put my wallet away and she gave me a number to wait.

I sat at a table and looked around until my eyes landed on a stack of cardboard crowns. I smiled to myself as I thought of grabbing one but I stopped myself.

I began to let my mind wander as I waited silently. I wondered if I was wrong for falling in love with someone who was taken.

If I was wrong to feel unhappy about it. I wondered if I was right saying that if he was happy then I was happy.

I wondered if it was all right that I could love him silently from the side. That would be enough for me if I bean wanting more than I would confess straight to him so he could reject me and tell me to get over him than I would.

"Hey I'm outside waiting for you, where are you guys?" I asked while on the phone with Cartoonz.

"Okay we're on our way just hang in there for a little longer," He said. The sound of WildCat and MiniLadds voice was clear in the background.

"Okay, then I'll be waiting and don't take your sweet ass time either," I warned with a smile,

"Shit, you caught on. Kidding we'll be there soon." He finished than hanging up.

Slipping my phone away I looked around taking in the view of the place. It sure was packed and loud, which was not the type of places I enjoyed at all. Though I knew it would be this way when I came here.

"Hey what are you waiting around here for?" I heard a sudden voice say causing me to jump a bit in surprise. I turned and there he was and not alone, hand in hand with his girlfriend I quickly hid my frown with a smile.

"Oh hey, I'm just waiting for or Luke to come and find me," I explained I noticed his girlfriend was staring which started to make me uncomfortable.

"Oh I see, by the way, this is my girlfriend Sydney. Sydney this is Smith one of Cartoonz highschool friends." Vanoss introduced while I flinched at the word girlfriend.

I watched as she was ready to lift her hand to shake, nice to meet you," I said with a nod off my head, seeing as I wasn't going to shake her hand she put it down then smiled though disappoint was clear in her eyes.

"Same to you," She nodded.

"So I heard from Cartoonz you confessed?" He asked questioningly.

"Kind of," I answered as I looked around for any sight of Cartoonz. The longer I waited the more pissed I became.

"Kind of?" He repeated as if asking for an explanation. I turned back to him and looked down at him.

"I asked him if he was happy with his current lover, and of course he said yes. That's all I needed to know that he didn't see me as any different than a friend." I explained.

"After all who wants a man for his lover..." I mumbled to myself silently.

"So that's why yesterday you..." His sentence drifted off quietly as if trying to find the right way to say it. Then finally I saw Cartoonz familiar face and I sighed.

"Yeah, that's why yesterday I had a one night stand. Anyways there's Cartoonz it was nice meeting you..." I said forgetting her name as I looked down at his girlfriend.

"Same to you," She replied. I looked at Vanoss and gave a curt nod and was ready to walk away. I stopped when I felt a sudden hand on my shoulder.

I turned, "What?" I said with annoyance.

"You shouldn't do that. One night stands I mean." He said looking into my eyes. His soft brown eyes felt like they could see through my act.

"It's none of your business," I said my voice quiet as I turned and walked away. If I stayed any longer I knew my mood would be brought down at the sight of him being with someone else.

"There you are, Christ, it was hell getting out here. Tyler and Craig would not stop looking at things." Cartoonz **sighed** walking up to me.

"Hey, you were too don't even fucking put the blame on us booth." WildCat scoffed, I laughed.

"It's fine, now shall we go in?"

 **A/N- Hey guys Rum here and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just want to let you know there is already another chapter uploaded on my WattPad so follow me there for early chapters and previews to future chapters at Rum Sangwoo! Support me there! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey guys Rum here and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just want to let you know there is already another chapter uploaded on my WattPad so follow me there for early chapters and previews to future chapters at Rum Sangwoo! Support me there! Thank you!**

As I got back to my hotel room I sat down on my bed than scrolled through my phone. The crew was sending pictures in the chat and I replied with simple words.  
When finished I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. Today was eventful as Cartoonz, WildCat, Miniladd and I walked around PAX. We simply just looked around and bought a few items.  
It was fun talking to them in person even if they didn't know who I was. I relieved that they managed to take the loneliness away but now that I was back at the hotel in a silent room by myself it was beginning to creep back in.  
I checked the time seeing as it was pretty late since we stayed almost all day there leaving one hour before they closed to go get dinner.  
I wondered if I should go out for another drink but then decided against it since I already drank two days in a row. Plus I still had a bad hangover for earlier this morning. The throbbing in my head didn't leave at all since.  
Deciding I had enough I got back up to my feet then headed out. Entering the elevator I stood in the corner rubbing my temples.  
Stopping at the first floor I exited the elevator and paced through the hallway and past the receptionist desk and out of the building.  
Since the store I was going to wasn't far away I decided to save money by using a taxi and just walked.  
It was cool outside with a light breeze which calmed down whatever nerves I had. The moon was bright and alluring as it shone throughout the night making the night walk perfectly.  
Reaching the store I walked inside, it wasn't packed but had a few customers here and there. Finding the pharmacy area I searched around for ibuprofen and Asprin for my throbbing head.  
Taking one of each I than headed towards the freezers to find some Gatorade. I debated on either the lemon-lime or glacier freeze.  
Deciding on the second one I then walked towards the register which only had a few people in line.  
Feeling a light tap on my shoulder I turned and jumped seeing Moo.  
"Hey didn't expect to see you here too late at night," Moo said with a laugh. Honestly, I could say the same...  
"Same to you, and I'm just here for a hangover. You?" I asked feeling nervous.  
"A few of us went over to WildCats hotel to hang out a bit longer. Unfortunately, I was sent out to grab some grub for all of us." He said causing me to notice the number of snacks in his basket.  
"They're a lively bunch aren't they?" I said as I moved up.  
"Well, you should know considering you play with us all the time." He said with a smirk while I was confused.  
"What do you mean?" I stammered.  
"Don't play dumb with me Delirious I could tell it was you from the beginning," He said while I was panicking. Abort mission. Abort fucking mission!  
"H-How could you tell?" I stuttered nervously my hands trembling.  
"Well the reaction from Cartoonz at PAX, then your voice is just so similar. You're pretty close to Cartoonz too even though he suddenly just met you a PAX according to you too. Then the incident of last night only confirmed it." He explained. I had to give it to Moo he was the sharpest of them all. Right now I was debating on whether to stay or run and fuck the hangover.  
"Honestly if it wasn't for those things that I wouldn't have guessed. You seem much quieter in real life." He continued. He must have seen me shaking and panicking cause he was quick to speak.  
"Don't worry no one else knows! Only I must have figured it out." He reassured which managed to was my nerves by a little bit.  
"So... Are you disappointed in me? Not living up to your guy's expectations?" I asked looking down nervously. Though a hand on my shoulder made me look up to see him smiling.  
"No your better than what I expected. Sure your a little quieter than online but we all are. And your our friend who we care about none of us could be disappointed. And I'm speaking for us all." He said which caused me to smile.  
"Thanks, Moo, but can you keep my identity a secret still? I don't think I can handle everyone else knowing Smith was actually me." I chuckled whole scratching the back of my neck.  
"Of course, though you shouldn't be so afraid. There is nothing to be disappointed in. You're tall and good looking and you're easy to talk to. I'm sure if you warmed up to us you'd be like yourself like online." He replied.  
"Thanks for the compliment. Maybe one day, I actually just came here to see you all in person secretly as a fan. Guess my acting wasn't too good. And you guys saw a disappointing side of me like last night." I said walked forward.  
"You mean with the girl? Sure we were all surprised but we all found it funny that the day before yesterday you said you weren't a player but then we see that. Of course, Cartoonz explained though." He exclaimed.  
"Yeah, not one of my best actions." I chuckled with a small smile. My nerves were calming down as I found it was easy to talk to Moo like this. He acted the same as ever. Online or offline.  
"We all have our own problems. By the way, who were you rejected by, if you mind me asking?" He asked with a lifted brow. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him but I knew he wouldn't tell a soul even if I did. Since I knew he was a true friend.  
"Vanoss, though he doesn't know. Silly right? Me falling in love with my best friend who's straight and taken. I'm such an idiot." I chuckled to myself as I watched the old lady in front of me put her items on the counter.  
"It's not silly. Really it's no surprise. You and Evan are closer to each other than anyone else. Sadly yes he has a girlfriend. But I'm sure there is something between you two. After all, Evan is craziest when your around in the call." I smiled to myself hearing this, even if he was right it could just be because they were close and nothing more.  
"He has Sydney, there is no room in the picture for me. I'm happy if he's happy." I replied feeling his gaze on me I looked down.  
"You're a good friend you know that? Evan sure is lucky and so are the rest of us and me." His words were touching, I moved to the counter as it was my turn and sat my items down. Paying for it I grabbed the bag and waited for Moo.  
When he was done he walked up to my side and we exited the building.  
"Did you walk?" I asked questioningly.  
"Yeah didn't want to have to waste money on a taxi when the store is closed." He answered. We chatted as we walked and we laughed then Moo suddenly brought something up which surprised me.  
"Hey, you know all of us were going to stay in my friend beach house so we all could hang out together for maybe around a month or so.  
We were all thinking of trying to invite delirious or you. You should come and finally meet everyone as Delirious and both Smith." Moo said with a smile.  
"I... Don't know. What if they get mad cause I liked to them about me being Smith?" I asked nervously.  
"I'm sure they won't even care. And we all would take no pictures of you if you want. But you'll finally be able to actually meet us. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to. It's just an idea." He brought up.  
"Where?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I was going to go but I had already planned meeting the crew a long time ago and this was my big chance. After all, they already saw me, now they just needed to know it was Delirious.  
"Santa Cruz, It's a five bedroom four bathroom and two kitchens and it's right on the beach. Of course, there's more but if you come you'll see." Moo explained as I listened.  
"Though a some of the others won't be going cause their busy we have enough people to share two people in each bedroom. I think four of the bedrooms have twin beds but one is a king sized bed." He also mentioned I nodding in reply.  
"But it will be fun if you're in just text me about it and I'll get you set in. We plan on going next month on the first. It's a bit rushed but it's really the only time when people aren't busy." He finished.  
"I'll... Think about it." I answered. I didn't want to make any rash decisions so soon yet.  
"In no rush, you still have about three weeks to make your final decision." He reassured.  
The rest of the walk was what we planned on doing tomorrow and when we got home. We laughed and joked but our walk soon came to an end as we reached the hotel.  
Saying our goodbyes I exited the elevator and to my room. Opening the door I entered closing the door behind me with my foot. Sighing as I fell onto the bed I welcome the cold blankets.  
As I was about to fall asleep I pushed myself up and off the bed and to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.  
When finished I exited the bathroom then took some ibuprofen while downing it with some Gatorade. Getting undressed down to my boxers my body felt hot and exhausted from today's events.  
Since I was never really of a crowds person it took out a lot of energy on me. After all, I only came to see the crew and check out what PAX was all about. I knew when I would get back home I would be mentally exhausted.  
Slipping under the sheets I snuggled into the cold sheets and yawned tiredly. It was long before I fell asleep while the throbbing in my head subsided.

I woke to the sound of loud knocking on my door which caused me to groaned in annoyance. Who the hell could it be so early in the morning I thought while checking my phone to see it was thirty-four after eight.  
Getting up I ran my fingers through my short hair and sighed in annoyance.  
"Who is it?" I asked walking towards my door. Hearing no answer I cracked up the door slowly only to sign in relief to see Moo outside smiling.  
"The fuck are you here so early for?" I laughed opening the door all the way.  
"Luke said he wanted to go get you for breakfast but I told him I'll go get you. It's the last day here so all of us are eating together and planning to walk around PAX together for a bit then go walk around Seattle for.a bit." He explained.  
"All right sounds cool. Let me get dressed and stuff," I responded by stepping to the side to let him in. Walking past me he sat in a chair next to the bed.  
"Do you work out?" He asked as I closed the door and walked in.  
"Oh yeah, I like to stay fit. Though most of it is probably from swimming a lot or running." I explained looking for an outfit.  
"Fits your image, since your tall and broad. What about your tattoos?" He said examining the form where he sat.  
"The one on my right arm is a snake over a skull than the one on my left arm is a collage of several things I like."  
Finding my orange and black Nike collar track jacket I slipped it on over a loose black t-shirt. I then slipped on some long black Nike socks than some black Nike track joggers than some simple black Nike sliders than a hat.  
"You know I just noticed you like to wear a lot of Nike brand clothes." He pointed out as I grabbed my phone and wallet off the nightstand.  
"Yeah, I like the band causes their clothing is comfortable," I claimed as I walked into the bathroom to wash my dance and brush my teeth.  
When finished I exited the bathroom and Moo was standing up ready to go.  
"Alright let's go then." I smiled as I followed him out. Closing my door I froze at the sudden familiar voice.  
"It's just I thought we had a thing going, but next thing I know he's gone, Sierra." I heard Winter say in distress. I honestly felt guilty as I heard her voice.  
"Look hon maybe he wasn't looking for a relationship and just wanted some company. Also, you were the one who made the first move so don't put all the blame on him." Her friend said. I stood next to Moo making sure to bend my hat down further to hide my face.  
"Yeah, you're right..." Her sentence ran short. I felt Moo glance at her than me putting the puzzle pieces together.  
"He was the sex good at least? I bet he had a good size comparing to how tall he was." Her friend Sierra asked questioningly as they got near the elevator and waited.  
"It was... amazing. He would totally be your type, Sierra." She giggled, I couldn't help but smirk at the compliment as I and Moo stood near my door.  
"Man too bad you got him to yourself. If I see him again I'm totally going to get some action. After all, Jason has been a total ass and his dick isn't even that big!" She groaned in annoyance.  
My face was a bit flushed as their conversations went on and finally they entered the elevator and left causing me to let out a sigh of relief.  
"So you're amazing at sex and have a big dick. You know that just ain't fair. You're blessed enough with your looks you know." Moo grumbled jokingly as he looked up at me with a smirk.  
"What can I say? I'm blessed!" I said proudly as we headed towards the elevator.  
"I thought you preferred men though." He mentioned.  
"I do, they don't expect anything like women do. But I can still get off with a girl it just isn't as..." My sentence ran short trying to find the perfect word until Moo cut in as the elevator opened.  
"Satisfying?" He asked with a grin. I snapped my fingers and laughed.  
"Exactly!" I replied with a smile. "Thankfully today is my last day here so I won't run into them again and get caught by the other woman." The elevator was now going down to the first floor.  
"You don't sound very enthusiastic." He said raising a brow.  
"Cause I'm not. Last night was just from feeling lonely. Today I feel better I guess." I said as the doors opened and we exited.  
"Say if Evan was single would you go for him?" Moo asked surprising me as I called for a taxi.  
"I'm... Not sure?" I said with a small smile. "I'm sure he wants to have a family and kids of his own in the future. Which I can't give so I think I would just silently love him while watching him find someone who can provide that." His answer didn't come straight away as we entered the taxi and Moo gave him our direction.  
"What if he falls in love with a man than?" Was his reply which I honestly didn't know how to answer. I was quiet as I thought.  
"I would support him all the way. As long as he's happy then I'm fine with me not being by his side," I exclaimed.  
"How long was it when you noticed your feelings for him?" I thought about this question for a bit. _When did I find out I was in love with Evan?_  
"Probably a few years after we became friends. Though seeing him here made it even stronger." I looked away from his eyes and too the window to gaze outside.  
It was quiet now and I thought it was the end of a discussion which brought relief to my shoulders until Moo decided to just decide to throw all simple questions out the fucking window.  
"Have you ever imaged having sex with him?" He asked causing me to choke on my spit and start coughing. I looked over at him with surprised eyes.  
"W-W hat the fuck! Why would y-you ask that out of nowhere?" I stammered while coughing while he was laughing.  
"Man look at your face red as a cherry! Unfortunately, that doesn't answer my question." He said with raised brows.  
"I-I no well... Fuck I don't know!" I said loudly as I turned around angrily to look out the window while he laughed.  
"Man best reaction ever! Who knew the person who could easily have a one night stand with a stranger can get so embarrassed about such a question." He said still laughing while I angrily looked out the window.  
"I wasn't embarrassed... You just surprised me." I snapped.  
"Oh yeah? Your face said otherwise!" He laughed.  
"Shut the fuck up!" I said causing him to laugh harder.  
I was glad when we finally reached our destination, I exited so Moo could pay while he was still chuckling to himself. My face felt hot as I still thought about his question. _Fucking Moo I swear..._


End file.
